Agent Alabama: I May Be Down, But I'm Not Out
by JaggerGamming
Summary: Agent Alabama, Allie, has come back from the dead is responding to Wash's distress call for help. She thinks she might be late, but it's worth a shot. But, she needs one thing. Something to get off this damned planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Agent's**  
 **Washington, Wyoming, Utah, Georgia, Texas, North/South Dakota, Florida, Connecticut, Carolina, New York.**  
 **Out of those all, there are a lot missing.**

 **People thought I was dead, I was marked down as KIA before Project Freelancer was shut down and destroyed. Everyone thought, even my best friend Carolina, but a shot to the leg and arm doesn't kill someone. The natives helped me get back to health, but I decided to stay to make sure I was ready. I trained and trained, until I heard the distress call from Wash, but there was only one ship and it was heavily guarded. So, I had to figure out a way to get in, but without my AI, things are gonna be harder than usual. Carolina, or Caroline as I called her, called me Allie, but I am**

 **Agent Alabama.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: There will be a lot of cursing in this story.**

* * *

I woke up with my armor off and people looking at me. I slowly got up and looked around. _Where am I? Am I still in that one planet? Where's everyone?!_ I darted up and ran for the nearest weapon, which was a pistol.

"What's going on?" I yelled

"Glad to see you are awake." A girl's voice said

"Who said that?"

"Don't remember me?" she asked as she stepped out from the shadows, "Agent's never leave another behind?"

"Tennessee?" I said letting the pistol point to the ground

"Damn right, I am the only ten you see." McKenzie ran and hugged me

I hugged back my 'sister' and smiled. _Damn, still don't know where I am?_ "Where am I?"

"Well, I could say you are in heaven, but you aren't. You aren't dead either." she answered, "I was able to get into Agent files from Project Freelancer to locate you, it said you are going to this planet called, ?, it didn't have a name, but it said you were on a mission. So, I stole a ship and rode my way to you. After I got there, I just saw you in your armor bleeding out. You had already passed out, but I saved you. I had to threaten the locals to help many times, then they eventually started to help. Things started looking up when your heart started beating again. I cleaned your armor, as well as mine. Oh, and they blew up the ship, so we are going to have to find a new ship."

"Damn, I need to get back to Carolina." I said, "Do you know where we can get a ship?"

"At the military base, but its heavily guarded. We are gonna need a plan." She answered, "Your relationship with Carolina improved?"

"Yeah, what does the base look like?"

"There's a ladder to lead the roof of this building, you can see most of the inside from there. Bad building design if I do say so myself."

"Think you can do better?" I asked her

"Hell, yeah."

I smiled as she lead me to where the ladder was. I slowly climbed up as I felt weak. McKenzie smacked my butt and whispered something. I stomped my foot on her hand and she cursed. I laughed and continued climbing. We reached the top and looked over the military base. _3 ships, 4 buildings. Looks like there are snipers in each corner, so if we can get into their blind spots, they won't see us. We just need to paint our armor and I need to get in shape. Then it should be a piece of cake. That's if one of us doesn't die._ I thought as I looked over to McKenzie. _I just hope not to get anymore people involved. They have done enough for us. They don't need to lend their lives now._

"You must be starving. Come, let's get something to eat!" my 'sister' said

I simply nodded and started climbing down the ladder. I was still in the thing you have to wear under the armor, so my boobs and ass were prevalent. _I need to either get back in my armor or get new clothing. I feel weird wearing this without my armor on or something to cover it up._ We got to the bottom of the ladder and headed to the mess hall. When we got there, it was filled with people. _Ok, now I'm scared. There is a lot of people here and most of them are looking at me. Fuck! Why am I worrying about them? I'm an Agent._ McKenzie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the line. She was smiling, but she wasn't the one in the tight suit. A guy came up to me and started talking to me.

"Hey, beautiful." he said

"Go away." I simply answered back

"But why?" he asked grabbing my arm

"Leave me alone!" I shouted

He pulled me closer to his body, which forced me to drop my food, **ANYTHING BUT THE FOOD!,** and licked my face. He also grabbed my ass and my left breast., "Tasty."

At that point, I kicked his balls and shoved him off of me. "What's wrong?" he said, "You don't want me?"

"I don't, I am already taken. Try doing that again and you will see a different result." _How am I gonna get out of this situation?_

He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, but I was ready. I grabbed his arm and flipped to his back and put him in a kimura submission. I bent his hand northward as far as it will go, then I pulled back and pushed northward as fast and hard as I can. Thus, breaking his shoulder and arm.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" He screamed in pain

"What did you do!?" McKenzie asked

"He was doing weird things to me!" I yelled in response

"I see." she said walking to his body kicking his stomach, "Insult to injury, am I right?"

I smiled and got some more food. _That form was terrible, but it had to do. It feels like two years since I 'died'._ I sat by Tennessee and I was guessing her friends. I sat silently as I usually ate.

"How long was I out?" I asked her

"A week. They said you wouldn't make it." she stated

"You know where I can get clothing?" I asked her looking at myself

"You'll be fine!" she said

"Where. Can. I. Get. Clothes!" I asked her once more

"We will get you clothes here soon. You just need to wait."

I nodded and finished my food. I slowly got up and left the mess hall. I laid on the wall on the outside of the mess hall. _I forgot McKenzie took forever eating things. Well, time to work out I guess._ I said looking for where I can workout at.

* * *

 **And here it is, the first OFFICIAL chapter of Alabama. Since this is Red Vs. Blue related, be prepared for cursing, ball kicking, and other things.**

 **Thank you. Have a Great Day.**


End file.
